


粉裙子和明胶卵

by paristhepilot



Series: 肮脏的成人童话 [5]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, 一定注意, 女装, 女装Duff上Slash, 排卵, 是女装Duff上Slash, 还有另一个tag是排卵
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paristhepilot/pseuds/paristhepilot
Summary: “两个人都汗津津的，Duff的裙子黏在了他俩之间，粉色的布料上沾了各种油脂和粘液。”





	1. Chapter 1

Slash笑到肚子抽筋的时候，没想着之后会被人按在沙发上捅屁股。  
Duff不知道从哪里找来了一条粉色睡裙，好好的长裙到了他身上才勉强遮过屁股，上面却盖不住胸口，两条细细的肩带绷在他胸前，Slash仔细瞧了瞧，裙子的领口刚好磨着他的乳头。Duff还踩了一双黑色细高跟，也不知道是他从哪里找到的。紧紧勒在他小腿上的黑色丝袜Slash之前倒是见过。  
“你他妈的穿的什么鸡巴玩意？”他说着挤到了Duff旁边。  
“裙子啊，有什么意见啊？”Duff把手里的深蓝传给Slash，Slash撇撇嘴，咽下一大口。伏特加辣嗓子，Slash又喝下一口。  
“跟个妞似的。”Duff管Slash要酒瓶，Slash不给，自己又咽下一口，Duff啧了一声，翻身跨坐到Slash的大腿上，按着Slash的手腕抢过瓶子。Slash从裙子下边抓过Duff的屁股，“这不更像个妞了？”  
Duff朝他竖了个中指，Slash掐了下Duff的屁股。Duff把瓶底的一口气喝了个精光。瓶子被他扔到了对面墙角。他把Slash的手从自己的裙底拽出来，“穿着裙子也能把你操服帖了。”他嘴里酒精的味道喷到Slash脸上，Slash深深吸入一口。  
“小姑娘胡说什么呢。”这就是Slash最大的错误。  
被翻到沙发上的时候，Slash都没反应过来到底正在发生什么，但他的裤子已经被拔下去了。Duff夹着他的两条腿，Slash扭过头，勉强能看见Duff把裙子撩到了腰上，半硬的阴茎夹在他自己的屁股中间。Duff压着他的脖子，让他跪在了沙发上，手撑着靠背。  
“别动。”Duff说着扇了Slash大腿一下，Slash一哆嗦，但他还是趁Duff转身拿东西，一屁股坐回到了沙发上，Duff回屋不知道找什么去了，Slash就自顾自地开了一瓶杰克丹尼，Duff出来的时候，Slash已经喝得迷迷瞪瞪了，他看到Duff半硬的性器把裙角撑了起来，粉裙子的白边就耷拉在上面，随着他的走动左右摇晃。Slash笑得肚子都疼了，当然没看见Duff手里拿着什么。  
致命错误。  
Duff也没想着Slash能老老实实呆在原地。他趁着Slash笑到要断气，把手里的东西都扔在沙发上，然后拉过Slash的脚腕，Slash顺势仰倒在沙发上，Duff让他夹住自己的腰，Slash的腰和屁股就悬在了半空中，Slash为了稳住自己，收紧了腿，Duff笑着把润滑挤到手指上，他的手指上裹了厚厚一层油，反着光。然后他扒开Slash的屁股，但深色皮肤的宝贝绷得太紧，他一个指节都伸不进去。他拍了拍Slash的大腿，抓着他的膝盖，把他径直翻了过去。Slash吓得直骂人，Duff听得好笑，弯下腰把Slash摆回到最开始的姿势。“都说了让你丫别动。”  
Slash感觉冰凉的润滑直接挤到了他的后腰，然后Duff温热的掌心把润滑揉开，抹到他的屁股里里外外。Slash像是条闪鳞蛇，深色皮肤上泛着油脂的光泽。Slash在Duff的食指放进去的时候，不自觉地夹紧了肠道，肠壁从四周挤住Duff的手指，Duff试着抽出手指，只感觉肠道在他的指尖闭合，又在他挤进去的时候被撑开。他又加进去了一根手指，在Slash体内分开，撑起他的肠道。Slash蠕动着想要更多，Duff按着他的肩膀把他压了下去，又托着他的腹部，让他把屁股翘得更高一点。Duff用手指摸索他的每一寸肠道，像是顺毛抚摩蟒蛇的鳞片，每一寸角质都在手指下变得黏腻，他玩弄Slash，Slash像是要生产的母蛇，躁动而不安地扭动，他就顺着Slash，绕着圈揉过那些软肉，时不时按压下去，逼着Slash发出细碎的动静。最后，他终于找到了他的宝贝，Slash哼哼着晃动他的屁股，往Duff手里送，Duff不轻不重地给了他一巴掌，然后又加进去了一根手指，他用三根手指操他正撅着屁股的宝贝，每一下都蹭过他的腺体。  
Slash的阴茎往外吐前液，滴落到沙发上，他伸手想要握住自己，Duff一把抓过了他的卷发。Duff扯得他发根生疼，Slash向后仰着头，身子绷成了漂亮的弧线。“现在还不行，”Duff说话的热气喷到Slash的耳朵里，Slash颤抖着松开了自己。  
Duff缓慢地张开他的手指，把Slash撑得更开。他的屁股肿胀而酸涩，腺体被反复摩擦又让他舒服得脚趾都蜷在了一起，麻酥酥的感觉像是被昆虫爬过的皮肤。Duff这时候操了进去，阴茎顶到了手指够不到的地方，腺体被Duff碾过，Duff操得很猛，沙发在两人身下前后晃动，Slash先是叫着射了出来，他的肠道包裹着Duff收缩，吃进Duff的精液。一时间空气中充满了性爱的腥味。


	2. Chapter 2

Slash不知道什么被塞进了他的屁股里，但他能感觉到Duff的两只手指里夹着一个卵圆形的玩意，正往自己的肠道里挤。他想要扭过身看，但Duff另一只手压着他的肩膀，他动弹不得。之前射进去的精液沿着Duff的手指，从Slash的屁股里往外流。Duff试着放进去一个卵，收回的手指上粘着肠液、精液和润滑剂，他把黏黏糊糊的乳白色液体涂在Slash的大腿上，又拿起两个卵。明胶制品的大小不一，小的和指肚差不多，大的能在掌心里握住。他捡起大的那个，把润滑淋在上面，粘液沿着卵流到他的掌心，滴到Slash的腰上。  
卵顶开Slash的屁股，括约肌开开合合，好像是在主动往里吃明胶做的情趣用品。Duff笑了一声，不再往里顶，想让Slash自己含进去，但刚放手，卵就被他推了出来，连带着一股精液，流到沙发上。Duff啧了一声，然后又探进去两根手指，之前塞进去的卵已经被肠道吸到了深处，他的手指整根塞进去才勉强够到。他用卵磨蹭他的肠壁，来回按压他的腺体。Slash受不住，阴茎红肿却又勃起了，他带着哭腔直哼哼。Duff弯下腰，另一只手伸到Slash嘴里，Slash讨好地舔过他的指跟，他却夹住他的舌头往外拽，唾液沿着他的手掌流到他的手腕上。  
一切都好脏，是拔丝的芝士上淋了润滑剂。  
除了前后侵入自己的手指，Slash神志不清，什么都觉察不到了。而当Duff撤出手指，再次把明胶卵抵到他的入口时，他只是扭着腰向后迎。Duff左右扒开他的屁股，冰冰凉的明胶卵撑开他的肌肉，他下意识地排斥，但Duff掐着Slash的屁股，强硬地把它顶了进去。这颗卵明显比之前的大得多，Slash感觉自己被撑了起来。Duff用指尖推着卵往更深的地方塞，直到逼着Slash又发出一连串粘在一起的叫声。Duff揉过Slash的肚子，亲吻他的肩胛骨。Slash却只能感觉到一大一小两颗卵在自己的肠道里随着自己颤抖的呼吸而上下滑动，就好像是他的器官热衷于操他自己。Duff把他又翻了过去，让Slash跨坐在他的大腿上。他像是案板上的鱼，被Duff任意摆弄。  
Duff还穿着他的粉裙子，Slash拉着他的裙边，让他亲自己，Duff哼笑着抬头舔他的嘴角，同时握住了Slash的勃起，缓缓撸动。Slash只感觉肠道里的卵变化了个角度磨蹭他的前列腺。Duff还在揉他的小腹，肠道蠕动着往外排挤明胶卵，Duff抬头把黏在Slash脸上的卷发别到耳后。Slash之前哭得满脸眼泪，嘴角还有干掉的唾液。Duff亲吻Slash的眼睑，蹭蹭他的鼻尖。  
排出的过程不像是塞入，Slash只感觉先是挤出去了不少润滑剂，而卵卡在了括约肌后，Duff还在轻柔地吻过他的动脉，他的手从Slash的腰侧滑到他的屁股上，帮他掰开臀瓣。Slash哼哼着使劲，明胶卵被他排出来一半，但他没了力气，卵就又滑进了他体内。Duff安慰地轻轻拍拍他，他张开嘴呼吸却还是喘不上来气，Duff就把自己的气匀给他，明胶卵再一次折磨红肿的肌肉，当它被彻底排出的时候，发出“啵”的一声。Slash被撑得合不上，另一枚个头小的就顺着Slash肠道里的所有粘液一起滑了出来。  
两个人都汗津津的，Duff的裙子黏在了他俩之间，粉色的布料上沾了各种油脂和粘液。“我一直想知道蟒蛇怎么产卵。”Slash最后听到Duff说。


End file.
